


Pet terapy

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ostinato [2]
Category: Columbo
Genre: Dogs, Flash Fic, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Spesso a consolarti può anche non essere un essere umano.Scritta per #thewritingweek il della pagina fanwriter.it» Lista: Hurt/Comfort» Prompt: Day 6 Crampi» Fandom: Columbo» Avvertimenti: What if; flash - fic
Series: Ostinato [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726843
Kudos: 2





	Pet terapy

Pet terapy

Colombo gemeva steso nel letto, grosse gocce di sudore scendevano lungo il suo viso.  
< Il dottore mi ha proibito di fumare i sigari, ma vorrei tanto qualcosa per distrarre la mente. Sono convinto che il tabacco mi aiuterebbe a stare meglio >. Si rigirava nel letto, ansimando, mentre i suoi occhi erano arrossati.  
Affondò la testa nel cuscino, mentre si stringeva i fianchi.  
“Amore, resisti. Presto il medicinale farà effetto!” si sentì rassicurare dalla moglie nella stanza accanto.  
< Dannati calcoli! Questi crampi sono terribili. Non mi stupisce che dicano che è come avere un bambino >.  
“Avverti il dipartimento. Digli che per oggi non posso andare!” pregò la donna a gran voce.  
Quest’ultima gli rispose: “Lo sanno già, tesoro. Manderanno un medico per vedere come va e probabilmente ti daranno un mese di malattia”.  
< Un intero mese senza casi. Mi sembra d’impazzire > pensò Colombo.  
Avvertì qualcosa sotto la mano e abbassò lo sguardo. ‘Cane’ gli si avvicinò lentamente e gli diede una leccata.  
“Oh, Cane… Questa è la prima volta che non sei scontroso” biascicò con la gola secca. Lo grattò dietro l’orecchio penzolante, vedendolo dimenare la coda. “Vuoi occuparti di me?” esalò.  
Il cane si accucciò accanto a lui.  
Colombo sorrise.  
< Ammetto che sta un po’ funzionando. La sua vicinanza un po’ lenisce il dolore > pensò.


End file.
